negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Pactio Artifact
A person making a pactio with a Magister/Magistra Magi will result in the creation of a Pactio card. Among the many uses of the card is that it can summon a magical "artifact" for the Ministra Magi's use. Factors such as the Ministra's/Minister's personality and talents determine the properties of the artifact. For example, Asuna Kagurazaka's magic-nullifying abilities, athletic body, and violent temper produced a large sword artifact capable of destroying conjured demons and shattering magical barriers in a single blow. The Artifacts of Negi's Ministra, up to this date, are: Asuna Kagurazaka: Ensis Exorcizans/Exorcist's Sword: A weapon that at first appears as a fan and then later on, as the user becomes more able to control its power, a broadsword. In its Harisen form, it is capable of banishing summoned demons with a single blow, while the Rock Cleaver form can, additionally to cutting through most materials with ease, cut through any magic and let Asuna extend the range of her Magic Cancel ability. Nodoka Miyazaki: Diarium Ejus/Her Diary: A magical book that allows her to read peoples minds as long as she knows the person's real, full name. It can split into small pocket notebook type versions at will. Also, later on in the manga, she finds magical artifacts that allow her to hear instead of read thoughts, and to be able to know a person's name. Setsuna Sakurazaki: Sica Shishikushiro/Sixteen Shortswords: A shoto or wakizashi. In addition to being an extra blade, it can also create 16 extra copies of itself, which attacks the user's opponent like a swarm of wasps and create banishment circles. Konoka Konoe: Flabellum Euri/Fan of the Northern Wind & Flabellum Australe/Fan of the Southern Wind: Two fans that increase her healing ability. Flabellum Euri can heal any physical wound or injury within three minutes time, and Flabellum Australe can restore the body from any status anomalies within thirty minutes. Yue Ayase: Orbis Sensualium Pictus/The Visual World in Pictures: A magical encyclopedia that contains data and information on any magical topic, even classified information regarding forbidden magic or techniques. However, it is constantly being updated by Maho-Net, so it also deletes the oldest of information. Haruna Saotome: Imperium Graphices/To Control Images: A magical sketchpad that allows the user to summon simple golems, whose power relies on Haruna's creativity at their creation. Chisame Hasegawa: Sceptrum Virtuale/Virtual Scepter: A magical staff that allows her to dive into the internet, leaving behind her physical body and her active mind inside cyberspace. The staff also allows the user to change clothes at will, and comes with seven electronic sprites to assist the user in any computer-related matter. Kazumi Asakura: Oculus Corvinus/Raven's Eye: Six flying super-long range golem cameras that can be used for gathering information. Kaede Nagase: Tengu no Kakuremino/Magic Cloak of the Tengu: A magical cloak that makes the user undetectable by any means. It also functions as a temporary means of board and lodging, containing a flat space complete with a fully furnished house. Ku Fei: Shinchintetsu Jizaikon [神珍鉄・自在棍/Divine Rare Iron At Will-Changing Staff: A replica of the legendary 'Ruyi Jingu Bang', the weapon of the Monkey King. It is a heavy martial arts quarterstaff that she is capable of extending and enlarging to attack far away targets. Chachamaru Karakuri: Type-2130 Chao Bao Zi Satellite Support System: Al-Iskandariyah ("Flying Cat"): A set. It consists of a laser designator and satellite weapon combo, with both weapons resembling cats, as well as a combat suit with a jet pack and armored cat ears as head gear. Due to the area covered by the satellite's beam, it can only be used from a safe distance. Ako Izumi: (?)/(?): A big syringe with a needle 1.8 cm wide, by injecting the needle into a targeted person that person is able to receive a magical boost to his/her abilities. Yuna Akashi: Iris Tormentum/Rainbow Gun: A magic gun similar to the one she used during the final event of MahoraFest that can turn into a BIG semi-automatic pistol. This artifact has been shown to shoot bullets with various effects. Makie Sasaki: Liberum Lemniscus/Unbounded Ribbon & Bombus Globus/Bombing Ball & Frango Stipes/Pulverizing Club: A set of the five traditional tools in Rhythmic Gymnastics. Liberum Lemniscus is a ribbon with the ability to stretch to unlimited lengths, Bombus Globus is a ball with unknown abilities (though its name suggests it may be an explosive), and Frango Stipes is a set of juggling clubs with the ability to multiply, float in the air, and increase in size. Trivia Chamo surgests that the artifacts may depend of the strength of the feelings of the resipiant for the mage. For example, Ayaka Yukihiro's pactio is said to be the rarest of them all, potentially due to her near obsesion with negi. Setsuna also gains a more powerful item with Konoka than with Negi, again potentially due to the relationship. Category:Items